


Samhain Kisses

by Singofsolace



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Halloween, Kissing, Protective!Lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singofsolace/pseuds/Singofsolace
Summary: While celebrating Samhain with a group of covens that have declared loyalty to Lilith, Zelda is pursued doggedly by another High Priest. Lilith doesn't take too kindly to seeing her High Priestess harassed by this man, and comes up with a lie to stop it from continuing. But will the lie turn into something more?Response to the Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge Prompt: "Fake/Pretend Relationship"





	Samhain Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love some Madam Spellman Fake/Pretend Relationship fluff? Although, this does have a bit of an edge to it. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Content Warning: sexual harassment & implied past abuse

Lilith looked out upon the clearing with awe. Old as she was, there was still no sight like a good Samhain celebration. Food and wine flowed freely. There was a raging bonfire in the center of the field. An organ had been enchanted to play from dusk till dawn. The field was overflowing with witches and warlocks who had traveled from all over the northeast to declare their loyalty to her, which was at once heartening and intimidating. After all, she still had moments of doubt, wondering if her reign over Hell was legitimate, and whether she would be overthrown at any moment.

Despite her misgivings, it was good to see the people of her church enjoying themselves. It had been a difficult year; they certainly had many reasons to wish to celebrate. But she did question her High Priestess’ decision to extend the invitation to so many strangers.

Speaking of which, all evening she had watched the High Priest of the Church of Shadows following Zelda Spellman around like a buzzard. At first, Lilith had thought nothing of it; they were, after all, acquaintances, and Zelda had always been an exceptional hostess. But as the night went on, she could see that the wine was making the man’s flirtation much bolder, and Zelda had not once indicated that she enjoyed his attentions.

Finishing the wine in her chalice, Lilith made her way through the crowd, intent on having a little fun with the odious man. Being Queen hadn’t lessened Lilith’s appetite for male flesh, and while she knew the High Priest of an allied church was off limits, that didn’t mean she couldn’t toy with him a bit. It had been far too long since she’d made a man squirm beneath her stare.

As she got closer, she heard the man ask Zelda to dance. The music was deafening this close to the fire, but it didn’t prevent her from hearing Zelda’s response.

“No, thank you. I ought to be checking on my niece; there’s no telling what trouble she could be getting into at a party such as this.”

Lilith felt her anger rise as she watched the man block Zelda’s path, corralling her. The crowd around the couple seemed oblivious, carrying on with their merriment, none the wiser. Lilith increased her pace, ignoring the confused glances she was getting from the congregation members who tried to greet her as she passed.

“Come on, just one dance,” said the man, boldly stepping into Zelda’s space and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Faustus always boasted about what a talented…dancer you are.”

Lilith saw red. Eating him was certainly back on the agenda. She didn’t need followers the likes of him. Still, she came to a stop of about ten feet away, letting the heat of the bonfire settle into her bones. Zelda could handle herself. It wouldn’t do to embarrass her High Priestess by coming to her “rescue” if she had the situation under control.

“Father Midnight, I’m flattered, but uninterested,” said Zelda, frankly, pushing against the High Priest’s chest with less force than Lilith would’ve used, but then, Lilith would’ve killed him by now, in Zelda’s place. “I haven’t danced with anyone since my ex-husband fled.”

“Then you’re overdue for a new partner,” he said, prying her hands off his chest. “It would be rude to refuse.”

They were dancing for only a few moments before Zelda attempted to free herself from his hold once more. “Are you always this persistent?”

“Only with women as beautiful as you.”

With that, he increased their speed. Zelda was forced to go along with the dance, lest she make a scene.

“At the risk of offending you, Father, if you don’t let me go, I’ll hex your hands right off your body.”

Father Midnight only laughed, dipping her so that she would be completely reliant on him to regain her footing. “I love a challenge. The women of my coven are all so…submissive. You’re different.”

“Yes, she is,” said Lilith, through gritted teeth. She had seen enough. This man would be lucky if he left the Samhain celebration with all of his “parts” still attached to his body.

Father Midnight nearly dropped Zelda from the surprise of her sudden appearance in front of him. Since he was already bending over, holding Zelda a foot or two from the ground, he tried to bow his head in deference, but only really succeeded in putting his forehead into Zelda’s cleavage. “My Queen.”

“Father Midnight, why are you harassing the High Priestess of the Church of Lilith?”

“You’re mistaken,” he said, pulling Zelda back up but still letting his hands wander possessively to her hips. 

“Am I?” said Lilith, lifting an eyebrow. “So, you won’t mind if I cut in?”

“Of course,” said Midnight, releasing Zelda after giving her hips a final squeeze. Lilith imagined tearing each finger off his hand with only her teeth when he offered it to her. “It would be an honor.”

“You’ve misunderstood,” said Lilith, ignoring the High Priest’s extended hand in favor of taking Zelda ever-so-carefully into her arms. The witch was trembling, and leaned into the embrace, as if in relief. This gave Lilith an idea as to how to ensure no other man would bother her tonight, though she had a feeling Zelda wouldn’t approve. “Mother Spellman is my consort. Don’t go near her again.”

“What?” asked Mr. Midnight, his eyes narrowing in disbelief.

“_What_?” said Zelda, going stiff in her embrace.

“What!?” said Sabrina, suddenly coming around the fire with the Weird Sisters following not far behind. It appeared she had partaken of quite a lot of wine; her birthday sash was hanging askew off one shoulder. “Auntie, you didn’t tell me you were dating!”

Lilith closed her eyes, having not intended anyone else to hear her.

“Zelds, this is wonderful news!” squealed Hilda, who had followed her niece with arms laden with desserts. Really, how did the Spellmans always have such an uncanny ability to show up at the most inopportune times?

“You could’ve explained that the Queen has claimed you _before_ we started dancing,” spat Father Midnight, no longer making any show of civility. His face was flushed with anger. Apparently, he didn’t take too kindly to being made to look like a fool.

“If I’d known it was the only way to get you to respect the word, ‘No,’ then I would have,” said Zelda, collecting herself.

“Was he bothering you, Auntie Zee?” said Sabrina, with all of the righteous indignance of a seventeen-year-old girl. “I’ve been practicing my hexes.”

“And my spiders haven’t eaten in_ ages_,” said Hilda, her eyes going dark.

Lilith was heartened to know that Zelda inspired such loyalty in her family. It would seem she wasn’t the only person interested in protecting the High Priestess from harm.

“It was a simple misunderstanding,” said Father Midnight, turning away from the group and beginning to walk away, but not before muttering: “How was I to know she’s a concubine?”

Lilith heard a roaring in her ears like no other. The bonfire surged, reaching a dangerous height. The crowd of witches shrieked, surprised by the display. Zelda shifted in her arms, eyes going wide.

“Lilith—Lilith, _stop._ Someone could get hurt!” Lilith felt Zelda’s hands clutch her shoulders tightly, as if the press of her fingers alone could force some sense into her.

“Oh, ‘someone’ will,” said Lilith, eyeing Midnight as he disappeared into the throng of distracted party-goers.

“Dorcas and I will make sure he doesn’t bother anyone else,” said Agatha, motioning to her sister.

“Mother Spellman, Dark Lady,” the Weird sisters said in unison, nodding to them in respect before setting off on their mission.

As if finally realizing how close they were, and how many eyes were on them, Zelda let go of Lilith and stepped out of her embrace. The fire settled back down, though Lilith longed for the heat of the flames to consume anyone who dared even to _look _at them the wrong way.

“There was no need for that display. I’ve handled worse men than him,” said Zelda, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes.

“Auntie, is it true that you’re dating Lilith?” said Sabrina, swiping a cake from Hilda’s tray as she did.

“Why would you hide something like that from us?” asked Hilda, her eyes sad and imploring.

Lilith looked at Zelda apologetically. The lie seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that she had three sets of Spellman eyes trained on her, all she felt was foolish.

“We only just started seeing one another,” said Zelda, surprising Lilith. What was Zelda doing? Surely, she should be throwing Lilith’s lie into the wind, rather than continuing the charade? “If Father Midnight hadn’t been so…rude, we would’ve waited a while longer before we made the news…public.”

“I’m so happy for you, Zelds,” said Hilda, batting Sabrina’s hand away when she tried to take a third serving of dessert. “For _both_ of you.”

“Yeah, but you better not hurt her!” said Sabrina, crossing her arms as she turned to glare at Lilith. “I don’t care if you’re the Queen; I’ll freeze Hell over myself if you do!”

_“Sabrina,”_ said Zelda, “Threatening your Queen—_honestly_!”

“It’s alright, Zelda,” said Lilith, reaching out to take Zelda’s hand. “It’s not a crime to want to protect her aunt.”

“She’s more than my aunt—she’s basically my mother. And I won’t let anyone hurt her ever again,” but as Sabrina made this declaration, she swayed alarmingly on her feet.

“How much mulled wine did you drink, love?” said Hilda, worriedly.

“It’s my birthday, Auntie,” said Sabrina, waving a hand dismissively. Hilda and Zelda exchanged a glance.

“Birthday or not, I think it’s time for you to go home,” said Zelda, moving to kiss her niece’s cheek. “Good night.”

“’Night, Auntie Zee,” said Sabrina, before Hilda transferred them both away.

For a while, Zelda and Lilith stood in silence. The party continued around them, but neither one made any effort to return to the festivities.

“Why did you lie?” said Lilith, moving into her High Priestess’ personal space so that no one else would overhear their conversation.

“_You _lied,” said Zelda, her eyes staring unseeingly into the fire. “I just…went along with it.”

“Yes, but why?” said Lilith, placing her hand on Zelda’s arm. She didn’t like the glossy look in the woman’s eyes. It was like she wasn’t really there.

“I don’t know,” admitted Zelda, her voice nearly a whisper. “Are you saying I should’ve called you a liar in front of everyone instead?”

“I would’ve understood,” said Lilith, rubbing circles into Zelda’s arm with her thumb. “I overstepped. You’re allowed to say something when I do that.”

“Am I?” said Zelda, closing her eyes. Lilith could feel her intestines twist into knots.

“Of course you are,” said Lilith. “I’m not the Dark Lord. You’re allowed to question me. I don’t want your blind devotion.”

“But you already have it,” said Zelda, opening her eyes. Lilith could get lost in those eyes if she wasn’t careful.

“And I’m grateful,” said Lilith, “but I want us to be equals. We can’t be equal if you just do everything I say without question.”

“Equals?” said Zelda, and from the tone of her voice, Lilith could tell that equality between them had never even crossed her mind.

“Yes.”

“But you’re the Queen of Hell,” said Zelda, walking away, closer to the fire. Lilith looked around them, trying to see if anyone was paying any undue attention, but the revelers were all too busy returning to their own gaiety.

“And you’re my High Priestess,” said Lilith, closing the distance between them once more. “We’re not that different.”

“Is that why you want me to be your consort?” said Zelda, trying to sound teasing, but unable to achieve the levity that she intended.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” said Lilith apologetically. “I just wanted that man to stop touching you.”

“Why?” said Zelda, her voice lacking all emotion. “We were only dancing.”

“Blackwood made you dance,” said Lilith, hating the way Zelda flinched at the mention of her ex-husband, “while you were under his spell.”

“Yes,” said Zelda, “but we can’t very well ban dancing from Samhain, now can we?”

“We can create new traditions,” said Lilith, earnestly. “We have the power to do that. Just say the word, and I will write the doctrine.”

Zelda shook her head. “There’s no need to ban something just because it brings back bad memories.”

Lilith wanted to say that that was as good a reason as any, but held her tongue.

“Now, what are we going to do about our…relationship?” said Zelda, crossing her arms. She looked cold, despite the fact that she was standing so close to the fire.

“We can tell them the truth. There’s no need to keep up the lie.”

“What… what if I don’t want it to be a lie?” said Zelda, her voice so quiet Lilith almost missed her words entirely.

“What do you mean?” said Lilith, holding her breath.

“What if I _want_ to be your…consort?” said Zelda, eyes bright in the dancing light of the flames.

“Zelda…I would never ask that of you,” Lilith said, suddenly worried that her High Priestess had misunderstood. “I swear, I only said it to get rid of that awful little man. You have to know that I would never force you into my bed.”

“I do know that,” said Zelda, reaching out a tentative hand towards Lilith’s cheek. “I’m trying to tell you that it wouldn’t be force. I want you. I’ve wanted you since the moment you first stepped into the mortuary.”

Lilith could hardly believe what she was hearing. Her heart seemed to pound right out of her chest. She leaned into Zelda’s hand on her cheek, relishing in the softness of the woman’s touch. “You’re sure?”

Slowly, so that Lilith had plenty of time to pull away, Zelda leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Lilith’s lips. “Yes.”

Lilith felt feather-light, like she might float away from her body with a single blow of wind. As the fire burned beside them, and witches celebrated Samhain all around, the two of them stood very still, drinking each other in.

“Are you alright?” said Zelda, her thumb brushing Lilith’s cheek reverently.

“I’m more than alright,” said Lilith, before sweeping in for a second, much more passionate, kiss.

And that’s how, in the year 5780, in the light of a Samhain bonfire, Lilith found a flicker of true happiness for the first time in her very long life.


End file.
